Laer Boromir
by Maelan Peredhil
Summary: It is what the title says (OK, so it's in Elvish)... The Song of Boromir. It is an epic poem (not TOO long) about the best person in LOTR. Boromir. NEW: NOW WITH A COMPLETE (and now correct-ish) ELVISH TRANSLATION... Please R&R...
1. Laer Boromir in English

This is a little epic poem that I wrote about Boromir. For the most part, the rhymes are pretty good... Read it, and tell me what you think. Elvish translation on the next page. 

Laer Boromir   
When in the days before the great   
Ring of Power roused much hate   
and caused great trouble for the few   
who made the Dark Lord ever rue   
that he had forged that cursed thing,   
the One, the dark, the Ruling Ring,   
in the land called by Men Gondor   
the steward, the second Denethor   
had he two sons. One was more dear   
to him; his name was Boromir.   
He was preferred by Denethor   
for he did love to battle more   
than did the younger Faramir;   
to him, calm peace did have no peer.   
Their names themselves, they show this truthful.   
Boromir was the 'jewel faithful',   
while Faramir, although no fool   
was merely the 'sufficent jewel'. 

Boromir was fair of face,   
with noble features. As of the race   
of Numenor, his hair was dark   
and grey his eyes. They held a spark   
of pride within; his glance was stern.   
The sword he did so quickly learn.   
A great captain of Men was he;   
he led armies to victory.   
Yet the weakness of all Men was his.   
The desire for power, though heartless it is.   
He desired it less strongly than most   
yet he grudged Aragorn his post   
as the future king of Gondor.   
It did weigh upon Boromir sore. 

Then he and Faramir shared a dream.   
more than once. What it did mean   
they did not know. So Boromir   
set off to make its meaning clear.   
He rode to lovely Rivendell   
where the fair Elves in peace do dwell.   
The words the dream told him were this:   
That he must seek in Imladris   
the ancient Sword-that-was-broken,   
at a council there, a token   
borne by a Halfling would be shown   
and to them all it would be known   
that waking was Isildur's Bane,   
the Ring of Sauron, alive, not slain.   
This he Elrond's Council told,   
and forth stepped Frodo Baggins bold.   
This hobbit chose to bear the Ring   
and with him came the son of a king   
of the Elves, Legolas Greenleaf.   
Of Orc lives his arrows were thief.   
And with him too came Aragorn.   
Also to him the Dwarf Gimli was sworn.   
As a Halfling, he was not alone;   
three more hobbits had come from home.   
Samwise Gamgee, known as Sam;   
his father gardened others' lands.   
Meriadoc Brandybuck, a mischievous lad,   
he was called Merry; he was rarely sad.   
And Pippin, whose right name was Peregrin Took,   
who often did leap before he did look,   
though not on his own; he followed Merry.   
Together at home they often would harry   
the hobbits of Hobbiton, a Halfling town.   
Gandalf the Grey chose to come down   
with the rest to the land in the south of Endor   
Mordor, land of Sauron. 'Twas deadly, therefore   
the company was glad for Gandalf, a wizard,   
who could open elf Gates or calm a blizzard.   
And though in his heart he thought it was wrong   
to destroy the Ring, Boromir came along.   
These nine were called the Fellowship of the Ring.   
They were to destroy the evil thing. 

Many perils they travelled through;   
braved Caradhras, but the snow blew   
so hard that pass they could not.   
So they took the dark passes fraught   
with evil dangers: the old Dwarf halls   
of Moria. Where the Orc calls   
roused a Balrog in the deep   
where it had lain in evil sleep.   
Boromir was loath to flee,   
but when the Balrog did them see   
they ran for the Bridge of Khazad-Dum.   
The Balrog followed, making room   
for its fiery mass by smashing a wall.   
Then he and Gandalf, who fought him, did fall   
into the chasm that the bridge spanned.   
The rest of the group returned to open land.   
They next went to Lothlorien,   
and then went on to Amon Hen.   


Then at Amon Hen, near the falls of Rauros,   
being near the Ring too long, being too close   
to its evil, brought madness upon Boromir,   
he now wanted the Ring; he began to fear   
what would happen if Frodo destroyed the Ring.   
He caught Frodo alone, tried to take the thing.   
But Frodo with the Ring escapëÐéééed   
and Boromir's madness dissipated.   
He regretted the evil deed that he had done,   
but Frodo, with Sam, alone had gone on. 

The others were attacked by Uruk-hai,   
fierce Orc-Goblins, sent by the Eye.   
They had been told to take any Halfling   
they saw, for one of them had the great Ring.   
With Frodo and Sam gone, they found Pippin and Merry.   
Boromir arrived just as they came to carry   
the two hobbits off. With sword in hand   
he fought the numberous Uruk band.   
Greatly outnumbered, he winded his horn.   
'Twas the horn of Gondor; the sound was borne   
To Minas Tirith and was heard there.   
Aragorn listened and began to tear   
towards Boromir as fast as he could.   
He knew that this did bode no good.   
Then the Uruk leader, the vicious Ugluk,   
shot he many arrows; each of them took   
Boromir in the chest. Then no more   
could Boromir fight; he fell. With a roar   
each Halfling took up his Barrow blade   
to fight the Uruks. But they were made   
short work of; they were carried off.   
And so to the Fellowship the hobbits were lost. 

Aragorn found Boromir then;   
still alive, but unable to mend   
his wounds from the black Uruk-hai shafts.   
Knowing his doom, Boromir said his last   
words on earth. With his final breath   
he said that he'd failed, then to him came death. 

With great grief Aragorn laid Boromir with his sword,   
the shards of his horn, his shield, and a small hoard   
of his slain enemies' weapons, in an Elvish boat.   
But before they left it alone to float,   
Aragorn, Legolas of Boromir sang;   
through the woods their voices rang.   
To the winds for word of him did they call.   
Boromir the Bold, the Fair, the Tall,   
they named him. Then they sent the boat   
down the Rauros, where it broke   
into a thousand tiny shards.   
Though some say in songs told by bards   
that strangely the boat did not break   
and glided swiftly across the lake   
and onto the river, where Boromir's brother,   
Faramir, saw it. He was filled with wonder   
and as the boat drifted nearer   
Faramir could see the warrior clearer.   
He cried out with sorrow and with much grief   
that it was Boromir. Then, like a leaf,   
the boat was borne away on the Anduin;   
Faramir wondered what had killed him.   
Then came the boat to the open sea,   
where it sails now for eternity. 

Thus endeth the tale of Boromir.   
Strong and brave, he felt little fear.   
He fell at last with sword in hand   
defending his friends, though far from his land. 


	2. Elvish Translation of Laer Boromir

This translation is a mixture of Quenya and Sindarin, but is mostly Quenya. I had to do much altering of words and some things don't make a lot of sense; but blame my dictionary as it doesn't have a very complete vocabulary (Maithr, it even left out his, he, him, when, with, etc...). I THINK it's pretty accurate...   


Laer Boromir 

Mí rér úi beleg cor   
valeva echant nórë saur   
a echant i eri vane ngwalme beleg   
hin man echant i mor hir oiale nainië   
i egla cor nant echant   
i er, i mor, i beleg cor   
i doresse quete atanieva Gondor   
i hir, i vedui Denethor   
echant Finduilasion. Denethor mele   
er, o i esse o Boromir.   
Denethor nendil Boromir   
an Boromir ne dagornil;   
Faramir ú-mele dagor.   
Noldo ne Faramir.   
Boromiron ar Faramiron esser quetar hi.   
Boromir na boro mir.   
Faramir, i noldo er,   
ne o i esse o far mir. 

Boromir ne vana o dhol,   
ar o aiya. Ve o   
Númenor, mor ne i fin o Boromir   
o i sinda hen, o tinwë   
mira hainesse. Thalion i diriel.   
Boromir ne beleg macar.   
Beleg aráto ne Boromir;   
dagoresse Boromir ne i dacil.   
O dagnir o ilye atani ne Boromiron-   
i anir o val; ar orë ve nayes.   
Boromir aniryes ú-ve thalion ve rom o waith;   
er eth, yassen Boromir ú-mele Aragorn   
nuva i aran o Gondor.   
Oneyes Boromir beleg ngwalme. 

Boromir ar Faramir ner lhaw oma   
ú-nibin er. Queteyes o   
nólë dolenello hin atani. Boromir   
tire utuva i quettoyes.   
Boromir nore palan.   
Rivendellesse Boromir túle.   
I oma quete   
Imladrisesse ne   
I iaur macil-ne-cirithe.   
Omentielvoesse Boromir nuva i tehta   
o i Pheriainon na tenn'diriel   
ar ilye nuva utuva   
Isilduron dagnir na tula,   
I cor o Sauron, cuia, ú-firn.   
Hi, Boromir quete omentielvoesse o Elrond,   
ar túle i astaldo Frodo Baggins.   
Hi Pheriain chebe i cor   
ar er Frodo ú-ne.   
Legolas Thranduilion, ernil, túle,   
beleg cú boresse.   
Ar i Dunedaín Aragorn túle;   
i nogroth Gimli echant Frodo ve káno.   
Ve Pheriain Frodo ne ver.   
Neldë Pheriaini túle Hobbitonesse.   
Samwise Gamgee, esse o Sam,   
Samion er cheba i dor o waith.   
Meriadoc Brandybuck, Pheriain o kal orë.   
I esse o Meriadoc ne cir ve Merry.   
Ar Pippin, o i esse o Peregrin Took,   
Pheriain o i Shire.   
Pippin khile Merry.   
Hobbitonesse Merry ar Pippin oner ngwalme   
i Pheriaini o Hobbiton, i mar o Pheriain.   
Gandalf, i sinda, nuva tula ndu   
mí dor mí hyarmen o Endor,   
Mordor, dor o Sauron. Neyes gurthnië, ar   
i lúve ne laita Gandalf i noldo,   
adra quendo andor ar dara i lossë.   
Ar Boromir, gayaesse o i cor,   
túla ar khile.   
Hi ne nuvar i umbar o i cor;   
neyes undulavar i cor lhachesse. 

Del beleg neresse;   
minne Caradhras- i lossë ne   
thalion; i cirith ne ú-na aute.   
Hin melloni minna i mor mardi quante   
aegeva hothi: i iaur mardi o i noegyth   
esse Moria. I orch ngwawi   
ortane Balrog mí balë;   
tireyes, aegello ore.   
Boromir ne avar cela.   
I Balgrod utuva hain,   
ar hin er cele i yanta o Khazâd-Dûm.   
I Balrog khile, echa sinome,   
risa ramba.   
Khila hi, i Balrog ar Gandalf lantaer   
mí iâ i yanta vane thrad.   
I este o i melloni entúle edre dori.   
Hin kele Lothloriënesse,   
ar hele Amon Henesse. 

Amon Henesse, nev i lanthiresse Rauros,   
na nav i cor an   
nalle o Boromir; Boromiron ore ne vanwa.   
Boromir nenur, si, o i cor,   
estele tur oyes.   
Boromir utuve Frodo er, estele cheba i cor.   
Frodo ar i cor kele   
ar Boromiron ore entúla.   
Boromir aha mí orë.   
Frodo ar Sam er keler. 

I este o hain dagnirer Uruk-hai,   
aeg yrch, huani o i Hen.   
I yrch ner túl cheba i Pheriain   
utuve, an er o hain cheba i beleg cor.   
Si Frodo ar Sam vanwa hainello, i yrch utuve Pippin ar Merry.   
Boromir túle ve i yrch túler cheba   
i Pheriaini mandoesse. Macil maesse,   
Boromir dagora i Uruk-hai.   
Ethrimë, Boromiron til ne súle,   
i til o Gondor; i glam ne asca   
Minas Tirith ar ne lhawesseyes.   
Aragorn laste ar faroth   
o Boromir, asca mí taurë.   
Aragorn chebe nólë- hi ú-ne man.   
I Uruk káno, i Ugluk aeg,   
echant man o cú.   
Boromir enú-dagor,   
lantae arda.   
I Pheriaini echant man o hainon tûr macili,   
dagora i Uruki. I Pheriainor dagor   
ne ú-an; i Pheriaini ner chebe palan.   
Ilúve vanwa i Pheriaini.   
Aragorn utuve Boromir iesse til,   
guina, úecha man o   
i annaello i Uruk-hai.   
Cheba nólë o umbar, Boromir quete i vedui   
quettar nef chae. Mí vedui wilya,   
Boromir quete Gondor ne quelle,   
ar túle gurth.   
Dimniëesse, Aragorn caite Boromir ar macil,   
i til, ar hoth   
o firn Uruk-hai macili, quendiniëesse cirya.   
Aragorn, Legolas o Boromir line,   
hi atan ar hi quendi, nainië.   
I taurëesse i omar ner varda.   
I súli ner nalle dimniëesse.   
Boromir i astalso, i vana, i halla,   
Boromir ne esse. I cirya kele   
ndu i Rauros, ar riseyes   
meneresse i cirithi.   
Lindër quetarm   
i cirya ú-rise   
ar kele lintenië thrad i aelin   
ar mí luinë, ar Faramir   
utuveyes ar be quante o gaya   
ar ve i cirya túle menesse o Faramir,   
Faramir ne nólë o i macar mi cirya.   
Faramir nalle ethesse dimnië,   
an nesse Boromir. Ve asea,   
i cirya ne chebe palan mí Anduin.   
Faramir ú-nólë i pata o Boromiron gurth.   
I cirya túle i ëar.   
Nuvayes este mí ëar. 

Si met i Laer o Boromir.   
Thalion ar astaldo, Boromir nólë ú-gaya.   
Boromir lantae, macilesse ma,   
dagor o nil, ar haeo Gondor. 


End file.
